This invention relates to an opening and closing mechanism, particularly the drum opening and closing mechanism of the tobacco cutter machine described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,924 granted July 4, 1967 to H. Ward for Apparatus for Sharpening Rotary Cutters, and U.S. applications Ser. No. 674,468 and Ser. No. 674,338; the foregoing patent and applications being assigned to the same assignee as the present application.